


Ten Sizes Too Small

by Dysclexic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Octavia mentioned - Freeform, first fic here pls be nice, hope they weren't too OOC, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysclexic/pseuds/Dysclexic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "you tried on a shirt that was too small in the store i work the changing rooms at and i had to help you out of it and now we’re making small talk" au</p><p>Bellamy felt his cheeks burn. This was by far the stupidest situation he had ever gotten himself into. The employee was definitely judging him hardcore. Finally the other boy smirked. “Nice going genius, I’ll get some scissors.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Sizes Too Small

Bellamy Blake sighed as he shrugged off the t-shirt Octavia had just referred to as the 'puke-green shirt'. He really should have brought Octavia with him. Even though his sister insisted he wasn't bothering her and that she was only a text away if he needed an opinion, he felt bad pestering her for fashion advice. She already had enough to deal with and she certainly didn't need her older brother hounding her with his wardrobe crisis.

There were already two shirts on the floor in a crumpled heap, one purple and the other orange. Bellamy had taken one look at at himself and decided he would rather not look like a caution cone or a prune and had quickly discarded the offending attire. He was currently stuffing himself into a nice blue one, which was a little tighter than usual, but he decided it was just the style and kept going. When he had finally wrestled it on, he took a look at himself in the full body mirror. Ok maybe it was a little too small. It looked like he had accidentally shrunk it in the dryer. He frowned and went to take it off.

It was then that Bellamy realized that he had made a serious miscalculation. He tugged gently at first, but the shirt just would not budge. He tried a different angle and after almost dislocating his arms, gave up. _Fuck_. He eyed the customer service button on the wall. No. He was not calling an employee to help him get out of a stupid shirt. He tried once more and heard a small rip. Not good. Bellamy really didn’t want to fork up any cash for ripping the merchandise. He would rather have accidentally smashed into something and had to pay for it. It would’ve been less embarrassing. He looked around the dressing room. Were there any cameras? Maybe he could just rip off the tag and put his old shirt on top of it and deal with it when he got home. No, that was still stealing. Now he was glad Octavia wasn't there because she would surely be laughing her ass off and most certainly taking pictures.

 _Fuck it_ he decided and pushed the customer service button. Bellamy waited for an employee to come, hoping it was a cute girl who wouldn’t laugh too much at his expense. Today was just not his day. He heard a knock and a positively male voice call from the other side of the door.

“What can I get you?”

Bellamy groaned inwardly and opened the dressing room door. In front of him stood a young guy, a few inches shorter, floppy brown hair that reached just above his ears, and big grayish-blue eyes. He was slim and from the looks of it, hated his job because he seemed to have a perpetual frown stuck on his face.

“Sir?” the brunette interrupted Bellamy’s thoughts.

Bellamy gave a start when he realized he had been staring. “Oh yeah, so, ok. This is going to sound really dumb and please don’t laugh, but I kinda got myself stuck in this shirt and I’d rather not have to wear it for the rest of my life so will you please help me out of it?” He said in one breath.

The kid raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that?”

Bellamy took a deep breath and started over. “I seem to have gotten myself stuck in this shirt and I need help getting out of it, please don’t laugh.”

The brunette deadpanned. “So… you’re stuck..” he drawled.

Bellamy fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Yes.”

“…In that shirt.”

“ _Yes_ .” 

The kid just stared at him with lidded eyes. Probably wondering how someone could be such an idiot. Bellamy felt his cheeks burn. This was by far the stupidest situation he had ever gotten himself into. The employee was definitely judging him hardcore. Bellamy wished the end of the world would come just a little bit faster. Maybe the building would spontaneously catch on fire and he could run out and never come back. Just as Bellamy was wondering if he could somehow become intangible and just sink through the floor, the other boy finally smirked. “Nice going genius, I’ll get some scissors.” 

Without another word, he turned and whisked away before Bellamy had time to get offended. Bellamy sat down on the little chair in the dressing room and rubbed his forehead, trying to retain the little dignity he had left. He could never _ever_ let Octavia know of this, she’d never let him live it down. He heard approaching footsteps and the young guy reappeared with a pair of sharp-looking scissors. 

“Woah, you were serious. What about the shirt?” Bellamy protested.

The employee rolled his eyes and snorted back a laugh. “I won’t charge you for it, but just because you made my job a little more interesting today. Turn around.” 

Bellamy turned around obediently and let him get to work. 

_Snip snip snip._ The teen stayed silent while cutting. Bellamy stared straight ahead, realizing how worn the walls looked. They definitely needed a new coat of paint. 

“ You’re not going to tell your other employee friends about this are you?” he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” The teen snickered. "And to be honest, you would've looked great in that shirt if it weren't like ten sizes too small."

Bellamy felt himself smile but it quickly turned upside down when he felt a sharp object stab him in his shoulder blade.  “Ouch!"

“Sorry.” The guy replied, not sounding very sorry at all. After a couple more snips, the goddamned shirt was off and Bellamy was free. The kid watched with no shame as Bellamy shrugged into his own shirt. Something sparked in his eyes. Bellamy was good at noticing little things like that and interest was definitely there. 

“I’m Murphy by the way. You know, in case you actually buy something and want to get me some commission for all my trouble.” The boy interrupted his thoughts.

Bellamy felt his mouth turn upwards into a half-smile. The guy was kind of an ass and it was risky, but he was cute and Bellamy wasn’t about to let a golden opportunity slip through his fingers.  “And I’m Bellamy, you know, in case you’d ever let me take you out in return for saving me from a lifetime of wearing the same shirt.”

Murphy quirked his mouth up into a practiced smirk that Bellamy hoped he would get used to seeing.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that's my first Murphamy fic, hope you liked it! If you did, make sure to leave a kudos or comment! (both is good :P) Find me on tumblr at talkdrarrytome. Thanks for reading and have an awesome rest of your night (cuz lets be honest you're probably lying in bed and it's an hour after you told yourself you were going to sleep)


End file.
